


Baby Vampire

by Angel_YoungMi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires, drabbles?, little angst, soft!yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: A struggling baby vampire.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Baby Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> A YunGi oneshot again! Heheh! This is just me feeling soft but at the same time can't keep myself from writing a wittle bit tiny weeny angst >.< sorry!  
> Enjoy!

"Where is he?" Hongjoong huffed with his hands on his hips right after he entered the house. "Who? We have like 8 vampires in this house." Wooyoung said distractedly, playing some games on the PS4. "The baby." Hongjoong replied as he walked further into the living room. "I think he's in his room. Why? What did he do now?" Wooyoung said, pausing his games and looked over to Hongjoong curiously.

"Seonghwa told me he had not eaten for nearly 3 weeks."

"What?! Why?! He didn't say anything to me?!"

"Yeah, that's the problem. He didn't tell anyone. Not even Mingi."

"Why??! I thought we had gained his trust now? I thought Mingi was his favourite??"

"We were caught up in the dispute since 3 weeks ago and had to help the higher ups dealing with the rampaging rogues so Yunho being Yunho, didn't want to trouble us with his hunger, just kept quiet until now." Hongjoong huffed before he walked to Yunho's room with Wooyoung in tow.

"How is he?" Hongjoong said as he and Wooyoung entered Yunho's room. Mingi and Seonghwa who had sitting quietly near Yunho looked over to them and Seonghwa shook his head as Mingi sighed. "He's weak. Too weak but Mingi had given him his blood just now so maybe he will wake up soon." Seonghwa said making Hongjoong and Wooyoung raised their eyebrows. "He fainted? It's that bad?" Wooyoung said, both his and Hongjoong's eyes are wide in shock.

"Yeah.. He fainted when I was about to drag him outside so he can feed himself." Seonghwa sighed, recalling what happened 1 hour ago.

[Flashback to 1 hour ago]

_ Seonghwa was leisurely reading his book on his bed when a soft knock was heard at his door. He tilted his head and put his book on the bed before standing up and walked to open the door of his room. "Yes?" Seonghwa said and he was a bit surprised to see Yunho standing in front of him as he rarely sees the baby nowadays. _

_ "S-seonghwa hyung.. I'm... I d-don't know who to a-ask for.." _

_ "What is it bub?" _

_ "I'm hungry.. I t-tried to go h-hunt by myself b-but I just c-can't and it's s-scary to go to t-the b-blood bank..P-please..?" Yunho stuttered with a very red face making Seonghwa widen his eyes a bit. "What? When did you last fed?" Seonghwa asked, frowning when Yunho whimpered and staggered a bit. _

_ "3 w-weeks ago.. I.. P-please.. I know y-you guys are b-busy b-but I just c-can't do it m-myself.." Yunho said softly. _

_ "3 weeks?! Let's go bub. Why didn't you come to any of us earlier??" Seonghwa said as he walked out of his room and was about to take Yunho's hand into his when Yunho suddenly swayed and collapsed. _

_ "Bub?!" Seonghwa hissed and quickly picked the unconscious vampire into his arms and rushed to Yunho's room yelling, "MINGI!" _

[End of flashback]

"You gave him your blood? Do you know what that means Mingi? Are you sure about this?" Hongjoong said and Mingi bit his lips before nodding his head, looking down at the unconscious vampire. "I'm sure. I was about to do it anyway but we were caught up with the rogues so I completely forgot about it. It's the least I can do for him too." Mingi said softly. "What do you mean? Did something happened between the 2 of you? I realized that Yunho haven't been out of his room that much now." Hongjoong said.

"I don't know hyung but I know that he wants me. He stopped talking to me and avoided me since 3 weeks ago though. He won't even let me enter his room but I do know that he sometimes cries at night in his sleep calling my name but he just won't talk to me." Mingi explained quietly.

"I know why."

Hongjoong, Mingi, Seonghwa and Wooyoung looked over to the new voice as he huffed and entered the room with 2 others. "What is it babe?" Wooyoung asked. "It's because of Mingi's fucking admirers." San huffed, making Mingi tilted his head. "Admirers? Mine? Who?" Mingi said, frowning a bit.

"Joomin, Ryu and Taehyuk." Yeosang said.

"I heard they talk 2 days ago, they said that they're going to give Yunho a hard time until he leaves this house and you alone. So I told Jongho about it."

"Yunho always had his phone with him and sometimes I caught him frowning at the phone. I also caught him about to cry after reading something from his phone. So I told Sangie about it."

"I checked Yunho's phone and found out there were 3 unknown numbers that always messaged him with not so good words but mainly they told him to 'Fuck you, fuck off and don't bother Mingi'. I checked the numbers and found out it belongs to them. They called Yunho several times too but Yunho never answered and they will pester him to pick up the call but according to the data, Yunho didn't answer any of them." Yeosang explained.

"Why the fuck do they do that?" Mingi said, an angry frown on his face. "Mingi, Ryu had once confessed to you so I think he is jealous that you openly show to everyone how much you adore the baby. You always with him since Hongjoong and Seonghwa hyung brought him here." San huffed, making Mingi blinked.

"Can I kill them then? They must've said something that makes Yunho avoid me." Mingi said as he went to Yunho's bed and sat on it, caressing his hair gently. "I will send them to the higher ups but I need to hear it from Yunho first." Hongjoong said and the other nodded their head.

"Call me when he wakes up." Hongjoong said and Mingi nodded his head.

\--

Mingi was watching Yunho and caressing his hair when he felt Yunho stirred. "Yunho?" Mingi said as he watched Yunho blinked slowly before he weakly looked over to him. "M-mingi? N-no.." Yunho mumbled. "Y-you can't be here.. T-they will.. I d-don't want.." Yunho said before he burst out crying, making Mingi widened his eyes, panicking as he didn't know what to do.

"Y-you can't be here.. W-what if t-they saw.. B-but I missed you s-so much.. B-but-" Yunho blabbered in his sobbing. Mingi was about to calm the panicked baby vampire down when Yunho's phone rings. Yunho flinched hard and started to cry harder, fisting his blankets and curling into himself further.

"It's t-them! T-they must've seen you in h-here! N-no! T-they will kill e-everyone! B-because of m-me....." Yunho said in between his cries. Mingi grabbed Yunho's phone while caressing his head and planting a kiss on top of his head and forehead before he told the panicking baby vampire to calm down and be quiet. "Calm down baby. Can you be quiet for a bit so I can answer this? Don't worry, no one is going to get killed. Okay?" Mingi said softly and Yunho had to swallow a few times and take a few deep breaths though he didn't need it before he calmed down and nodded his head at Mingi as he buried himself under the blanket further until it reached his nose.

Mingi answered but he stayed silent, putting the phone on speaker and recording it.

"Huh? Finally you answer my call! Did you behave and stay away from my Mingi? I won't hesitate to kill them if I ever saw you with Mingi outside, remember that Yunho. You are nothing but a nuisance for them, do you know that? What kind of a vampire are you when you can't even kill the animals to satisfy your hunger or going to the blood bank? Pathetic piece of shit. If I were you, I would never come here and just let myself rot rather than being a nuisance to everyone." Ryu said, making Yunho's lips wobble and he whimpered from under the blanket.

Mingi gripped the phone hard and he had to control his rage or Yunho might get scared of him. "And who are you to call my baby a nuisance, Ryu? Hm? As far as I know, I already told you that I'm not interested in you." Mingi said while glaring at Yunho's phone. "M-mingi?! It's not what y-you think! I was just playing around with Yunho! I swear!" Ryu stutters and Mingi can hear him panic on the other side.

"I don't want to hear it. I will send you and your other 2 friends to the higher ups. Don't bother Yunho again." Mingi said and ended the call. Yunho frowned as he watched Mingi. "A-are you sure about that M-mingi..? T-they sound so serious a-about killing a-all of you though.." Yunho said quietly and Mingi ruffled Yunho's hair gently.

Before he proceeded to tickle the life out of Yunho.

Yunho yelped and giggled when Mingi tickled him and tried to wiggle his way out but Mingi was obviously the stronger one out of them and the only thing Yunho can do is to plead.

"M-mingi! S-stop! P-please!" Yunho said in between his giggling and only after Yunho told Mingi that it started to hurt that Mingi stopped. Mingi chuckled as he watched Yunho huff and pout before he sigh softly, leaning closer to Yunho and peck him on the lips. Yunho widened his eyes and he still looked at Mingi with his big puppy eyes even when Mingi had pulled back. 

"What? I can kiss my baby all I want. Will you stop avoiding me now?" Mingi said and chuckled again when Yunho was still staring at him. "B-but they sai-" Yunho said but Mingi cut him off with another peck to the lips. "Don't listen to them. They can't even give us a scratch let alone kill us. You just came here 3 months ago so maybe you haven't realized it yet but you are living with one of the most powerful groups of vampires within this coven. We are like one level down from the higher ups." Mingi explained and Yunho gaped at him.

Mingi watched how Yunho opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish before he finally spoke. "I see.. B-but wait.. You called me your baby? I'm your baby?" Yunho said and Mingi caressed Yunho's cheek gently with his thumb. "Yes. You fainted so I gave you my blood." Mingi said and Yunho squealed on the bed. "You WHAT?" Yunho said, making Mingi tilt his head.

"Don't you want to be mine? You said you want me a month ago? Not to mention you've been calling my name while you sleep." Mingi said and Yunho blushed a deep red before he hid under his blanket. "Hey, don't hide. What is on your mind Yunho? Can you please tell me?" Mingi said as he had enough of the baby vampire ignoring and avoiding him. Yunho sighed softly before he emerged from under the blanket slowly and sat up properly.

"I just feel like I'm not good enough to be yours... I just turned for like 4 months and it was because of you guys that took me in and took great care of me that I get to survive until now.. I can't even kill a bird to feed myself cuz I felt sorry... The blood bank is full of humans even though they signed for it willingly but still.. they're scary.." Yunho mumbled while looking down at his hands on his lap. 

Mingi looked at Yunho fondly and motioned for him to come sit on his lap and Yunho reluctantly went up to him and sit on his lap quietly. Mingi wormed his arms around Yunho's waist as he kissed Yunho's temple, making the latter blush again. "Do you wanna hear a story?" Mingi started, making Yunho tilt his head before nodding.

"There was a vampire who had lived for 121 years but he never gave his blood to any vampire that was interested in him. Everyone had questioned the vampire on why he did that and all the vampire could answer was because he had vowed with himself that he would only give his blood to someone that can give him the feeling of finally being able to protect them and he just couldn't find that one vampire yet." Mingi said and Yunho quietly listened to him as he continued.

"3 months ago, the vampire met with a newly-turned vampire that his leader and his mate brought to their house and the vampire couldn't help himself when he felt the need to protect the newly-turned vampire. It didn't help the vampire's urge to protect the baby vampire when he found out that the baby vampire was a very soft human-being that wouldn't kill a fly no matter what and that he refused to feed himself because he couldn't kill the animal or human. The vampire found it endearing and cute so he went outside to hunt for the baby vamp so he can feed himself without him having to kill his prey." Mingi said and smiled when he caught Yunho blush again.

"The vampire was enraged when he found out that the baby vampire's maker abandoned him once he turned him because the baby vampire refused to kill someone. He had vowed himself that he would kill the maker if they stumble upon each other in the future. The vampire was also enraged to the humans that had tortured the baby vampire because they found out that he won't hurt anyone and tortured him to learn more about vampires." Mingi continued before he stopped and looked over to Yunho who shivered at the bad memories making Mingi pull him closer.

"The baby vampire made the vampire very happy and content but he was very upset when the baby vampire suddenly avoided him 3 weeks ago. After the vampire learnt that his baby vampire fainted because he refused to ask for help when he saw that his new family was busy, the vampire had fed the baby vampire with his blood because he doesn't want his baby vampire to fade into dust." Mingi said, making Yunho pout and lower his gaze to his hands.

"I'm sorry.. I tried to hunt but I stopped whenever the animal looked at me.. I even went to the blood bank but I kept seeing those guys that t-tortured me so I went back home.. N-not to mention that there are 3 vampires in this coven that told me to stay away from you or they will kill all of you.." Yunho mumbled quietly as he played with his fingers.

"Baby, leave the hunting to me. I will make sure that you have enough blood for you to drink from now on. Please tell me if someone is bothering you or giving you threats after this, okay? They can't touch you as you are officially my mate now anyway. So Ryu can just fuck himself because I'm yours now and he can't do anything about it anymore." Mingi said, earning a small giggle from Yunho.

"T-thank you Mingi.. I'm sorry I made a fuss.." Yunho said and Mingi kissed his cheek. "You nearly made me want to kill myself when I found out that you were so close to fade away so please don't do that again.." Mingi huffed lightly. "I'm sorry.. I won't do it again.. I promise.." Yunho said as he looked at Mingi. "You promise?" Mingi said and Yunho nodded vigorously.

"Then give me a kiss. Here." Mingi said as he tapped his lips with his finger. Yunho blushed and hesitated at first but he slowly leaned in and gave Mingi a soft peck on his lips before pulling away looking like a tomato.

Mingi was not satisfied so he pulled Yunho closer and gave him a proper kiss making Yunho yelped into the kiss before he closed his eyes and kissed Mingi back. They kissed for a while until they heard a knock on the door and pulled away.

"Uhm, sorry to bother you guys but Mingi, please send me the recording of Ryu's so I can give it to the higher ups before they flee from this coven. You guys can continue with whatever you guys are doing after. Thanks. Don't forget to send me the record Mingi-ah!" Hongjoong said from behind the door before leaving them alone.

Mingi laughed at Yunho when the baby vampire whined out loud and shoved himself in the crook of his neck mumbling things like "I will never come out of this room, like ever." making Mingi laugh harder and pat Yunho's head before giving him a soft kiss on top of Yunho's head.

"You have to deal with that from now on. You are our baby vampire anyway. A little tease here and there is a must." Mingi said making Yunho huffed and buried himself deeper into Mingi's neck, hugging him closer.

"I won't mind if you're gonna be there with me.." Yunho said after a while and Mingi smiled fondly at his mate.

"I'll be with you. Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Thank you! <333


End file.
